In order to improve the sensitivity and the resolution of the photoelectric imaging sensor, there is a proposed photoelectric imaging sensor comprising: a photo cathode converting an incident light into photoelectrons; a photomultiplier, kept vacuum inside thereof, intensifying photoelectrons converted by the photo cathode; a plurality of output electrodes at which photoelectrons intensified by the photomultiplier arrives; and a plurality of signal pick-up electrodes corresponding to these output electrodes. In the proposed photoelectric imaging sensor, an integrated circuit is incorporated into the signal pick-up electrode and each output electrode is insulated from the corresponding signal pick-up electrode. (For example, Patent Document 1)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 28,997/94